The Host Club's Worst Nightmare
by sunshinefics
Summary: When Tamaki Suoh gets hit by car saving Hunny's life the Host Club's world crashes can the Host Club President survive?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran Highschool Hostclub, so don't sue me

Now on to the story

It was Saturday and the Hostclub members were dragging Haruhi to the amusement park.

"Let's go Haruhi lots of fun awaits us at the FunZone Amusement Park!" Tamaki was saying gleefully

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun Senpai" Haruhi said glaring daggers at the host

"Look Tama-Chan I can see the park from here!" Hunny darted into the street

"Mitskuni look for cars!" Mori shouted

To everyone's horror a car came racing towards the young host. The only one to react was Tamaki, he ran as fast as he could into the street and pushed Hunny out of the way before the car hit him. Hunny was safe. Tamaki wasn't so lucky.

"TAMA-CHAN!" Hunny cried

"TAMAKI" Kyoya shouted, running to the injured host

Haruhi just stood there in shock unable to move.

"Tamaki can you hear me?" Kyoya asked checking his pulse

"Kyoya please tell me he has pulse" Hunny pleaded

"It's weak but it's there" Kyoya grimly said

before flipping out his cell phone

"Hello, 911, I have a hit and run victim a teeneage boy on 21 South Street he's unresponsive" Kyoya rushed to get out the words as fast as he could

"Okay Sir we'll send an ambulance right away"

"Thank You"

Haruhi looked down at her friend and saw he had stopped breathing

"KYOYA!" Haruhi shouted

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Haruhi said struggling not to burst into tears

Kyoya cursed under his breath and ran over to Tamaki and started CPR.

3 minutes later the ambulance came and was able to restart his heart, and the entire hostclub waited at the hospital to hear the news

"Kyoya have you told Tamaki's father yet?" Hikaru asked

"I forgot" Kyoya said

"WHAT? KYOYA!" Kaoru scolded

"I'm sorry I was too busy saving Tamaki's life with CPR" Kyoya snarled

"But for the past hour we've been waiting here" Kaoru argued

"Look just calm down, Kyoya call Tama-Chan's father everyone else sit down and be quiet" Hunny snapped

"But-" Kaoru started

"NO! Do you think Tama-Chan would want us all arguing and yelling at each other?" Hunny continued

"Hunny's right" Hikaru agreed

Kyoya dialed Mr. Suoh's office

"This is Yuzuru Suoh's office how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Suoh immediatly it's an emergency"

"What is this emergency?"

"That is between Mr. Suoh and I"

"I'm sorry sir I can't put you through without knowing what the emergency is" the secretary said not sounding sorry at all

"Mr. Suoh's son has been hit by a car and is at the hospital" Kyoya started to loose his patience

"Mr. Suoh is currently in America on a buisness trip, I will contact him right away" the secretary assured Kyoya

Kyoya thanked the secretary and hung up

"Are you all here for Mr. Tamaki Suoh?" a doctor asked

"Yes sir" Kyoya said

"He has severe internal bleeding and some damage to his kidneys, and some damage to the spine" The doctor said

"Will he survive?" Haruhi asked

"He's stable for now but, his injuries are too severe, his odds are slim

"Is he awake?" Kyoya asked

"He woke up once for a few minutes and was in so much pain that we had him sedated, that should be wearing off soon"

"Can we see him?" Hunny asked

"Yes you can but one at a time" the doctor answered

"Kyoya you go first, he would've died for sure if you weren't there" Haruhi said

Kyoya nodded

"He's in room 359, whenever your ready just let me know.

"I'm ready"

The doctor led Kyoya to room 359

"Mr. Ootori should I alert your father that Mr. Suoh is staying at his hospital?"

"I'll do it myself"

The doctor nodded "I'll leave you two alone then"

Kyoya walked into the room and gasped at the sight of his friend. Tamaki's skin was as white as a sheet

Tomiki mumbled for a few seconds and opened his violet eyes

"Hey" Tamaki said quietly

"Are you in pain?" Kyoya asked

Tamaki shook his head "A little"

But the look on Tamaki's face told Kyoya that he was in a lot of pain

"Do you remember anything?" Kyoya questioned

"I remember Hunny darting out into the street, and I pushed him out of the way, getting hit by the car, being in the worst pain of my life and the last thing I remember before the hospital was you shouting my name" Tamaki explained

"Thats good that means-" Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki's gasp

"Tamaki what is it?" Kyoya asked alarmed

"I-I didn't realize it until now" Tamaki said fearfully

"Realize what?" Kyoya was even more alarmed

"Kyoya I can't move my legs" Tamaki looked up his eyes fearful


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya stayed in the room with Tamaki as the doctor checked him over. The doctor wanted Kyoya to leave but Kyoya reminded Doctor Karitya that his fathet owned the hospital.

Dr. Karitya turned to Kyoya with a grim look on his face "let's speak outside"

"Alright" Kyoya agreed

"It appears that the damage to the spinal cord is more severe than we thought" Dr. Karitya explained

"Meaning?" Kyoya asked already knowing the answer

"Tamaki is semi paralyzed from the waist down"

"What does that mean?"

"As of now, Tamaki can still walk if fully supported, but eventually he'll become fully paralyzed"

Kyoya's heart broke

"I could be the one to tell him but I think, he'll take the news better if you do" Dr. Karitya said

Kyoya nodded and entered room 359 once again

"It's not good news is it?" Tamaki asked

Kyoya shook his head "I'm afraid not

"Well what is it"

"The damage to your spinal cord is more severe than they thought"

"Meaning?"

"You- you might never walk again, as of now with full support you can, but..."

"Eventually I won't" Tamaki concluded

Kyoya didn't know that Tamaki's face could get more pale than it already was, but Kyoya was proven wrong

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

"Yes?"

"Can you leave me alone to think for awhile?"

"Sure I'll tell the others, see you tommorow"

Kyoya called the Chauffer and when he arrived home he called his father greeted him

"I heard about the Suoh boy, it's a shame" Mr. Ootori said

"Who told you?" Kyoya asked

"The hospital right as he was going into emergency surgery" Mr. Ootori said

"They never told me he had emergency surgery" Kyoyo puzzledly said

"They had to revive him twice" Mr. Ootori explained

suddenly Kyoya was filled with even more fear

Two Days Later, Kyoya was visiting Tamaki in the hospital

"He looks worse" Kyoya thought

"K-Kyoya?" Tamaki muttered

"I'm here, how are you feeling" Kyoya asked

"Hurts" Tamaki stated

"Tamaki, your my best friend and I want you to get better, please Tamaki you have to, what would the hostclub do without you, what would I do without you?"

2 hours later everyone (except for Mr. Suoh who has not yet learned of his son's condition) they were all in Tamaki's room gathered around watching him sleep, 9p sitting in silence

Tamaki woke up and gasped from pain

"Can't they give Tama-chan something to make him feel better and go to sleep?" Hunny asked

Kyoya shook his head "he's to unstable for sedation, they say not using any sedation or morphine will increase his chance by a little"

"But he's in pain" Haruhi protested

Tamaki was looking at them with the saddest most pain filled eyes

"Make it stop" he muttered

Hunny burst into tears

"I'm sorry Tama-chan this is my fault" Hunny cried

At this Tamaki came back to reality

"Not" he winced "your fault"

"Yes it is, if I looked like you guys said that you wouldn't have had gotten hurt"

Tamaki started to speak but another round of pain came.

His face twisted with pain, Tamaki gasped from the overwhelming pain

His friends hearts broke at seeing Tamaki in so much pain

Kyoya was done

"Get the doctor to give Tamaki, some morphine" Kyoya instructed

"But you said.-" Haruh protestes

"Forget about what I said, he's in too much pain, if he..." Kyoya faltered not wanting to say the word

"I know what you mean" Haruhi said

3 hours later Tamaki was in less pain and was sleeping

"I hope Tama-Chan gets better" Hunny sadly said

"Yeah" Mori agreed

"If there's one thing we know about Tamaki it's that he doesn't give up" Kyoya said

"Still, it's hard seeing the Boss in so much pain" Kaoru replied

"I CAN'T STAND IT" Hikaru cried then lowered his voice as Tamaki stirred in his sleep "I-I can't stand seeing him in this bed"

"I don't think any of us can" Haruhi replied remorseful

"Have you gotten a hold of Mr. Suoh?" Kaoru asked

"Not yet, he's in so many meetings they haven't got a hold of him" Kyoya said

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said

"Tamaki, your awake" Haruhi remarked

"Kyoya the doctor said I could still walk with full support right?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, but-"

"Kyoya I want to walk, one more time"

"I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea" Kyoya was saying

"Please" he pleaded

"Alright" Kyoya relented helping Tamaki up into a sitting position

Kaoru walked over to help them and soon Tamaki was standing being supported by Kyoya and Kaoru

They walked around the room for a bit and even the hallway they planned on going to the courtyard but before they could Tamaki completely collapsed, the only thing keeping him from the floor was Kyoya and Kaoru's strong arms

Haruhi ran to the host "Senpai, are you okay?"

"Okay Tamaki, thats enough your going back into bed"

Tamaki was to weak too protest when Mori wordlessly scooped Tamaki in his arms

Kyoya and the hostclub went home to let Tamaki get some rest.

The next Morning, Mr. Ootori looked at his son with a grave look on his face, Kyoya's heart sank

"Son I have bad news, the hospital told me that Tamaki has become worse, he's developed a high fever and more internal bleeding, they say he might not make it through the day.

Kyoya's face went pale with shaking fingers he called the others and 45 minutes later they were all crowded around Tamaki Suoh

Kyoya's heart broke upon seeing his friend, Tamaki's face was even more pale than before, his bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat, his pale face twisted with pain

"Has Mr. Suoh been contacted yet?" Haruhi asked

Kyoya shook his head with an exasperated sigh. The Host Club sat in silence and the first to break the silence was Tamaki screaming in pain in French

"ARRETEZ, VEUILLEZ MAMAN ARRETER LA DOULEUR" Tamaki yelled

No one but Kyoya understood

"Kyoya what's he saying?" Kaoru asked

"Make it stop, please Mother, make the pain stop" Kyoya replied sadly

Tamaki fell immediately back asleep, the doctor came in,

"It's not looking good, if you have anything to say then I recommend saying it" and with that note he left

"May I have some alone time with Tamaki" Kyoya asked

Everyone nodded and left.

"Tamaki... your my best friend and I need you we all need you please Tamki fight don't give up, when we first met I was only hanging out with you to make my father happy, but as time grew I came to care about you and Tamaki I... can't lose you, your my best friend" Kyoya choked and then started crying

"Your my best friend too you know" Tamaki weakly said

"Tamaki you heard me?" Kyoya asked

Tamaki weakly smiled " Just the I can't lose you, your my best friend part and the crying, it's weird I've never heard you cry"

"I don't think I've cried since I was 9" Kyoya laughed

"And here you are crying for the first time in 8 years about me I'm honored" Tamaki laughed then winced

"Your an idiot" Kyoya remarked

Tamaki's smile faded and he started slowly closing his eyes

Kyoya sensed something was wrong

"Suoh don't you dare close your eyes" he growled

But Tamaki didn't listen the moniter started beeping and flatlined and the young Suoh went into Cardiac arrest and the entire Host Club along with 3 doctors ran in the room

"Charge the paddles!" The doctor instructed and placed the paddles on Tamaki's chest

When that wasnt successfull he shouted "ALL THE WAY" and placed the paddles back on his chest

after 5 minutes of CPR the doctors gave up

"Call it, time of death 8:26 PM and Kyoya slid down on to the floor, Haruhi and Hunny burst into tears, the twins cried into each other's arms even Mori looked close to tears


End file.
